


Fearful Symmetry: Naming of Names

by kerithwyn



Series: Fearful Symmetry: A Split in Continuity [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-11
Updated: 2004-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Year 26 in the Fearful Symmetry 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearful Symmetry: Naming of Names

"I never...thanked you."

"For what?" Harvey asks, his voice unusually gentle. An aftereffect of their argument, perhaps, or simply their present circumstances: a rare night alone together, lacking either Bat--a concession to Bruce's latest injuries--or the need for Harvey to run home to his newly expanded family.

Bruce has to swallow hard before he can say what he needs to. "Your son. His name. I--"

Harvey shifts on the bed, propping himself up on one elbow to look into Bruce's face. "Gilda wanted to name Steven after her father, and there was no way I was gonna name the other kid after *mine,* so--"

"Thomas," Bruce says, rolling it on his tongue and across his mind. "Thomas Dent."

"It's all right, I hope?" Harvey asks, but he's smiling with all the confidence of a man who already knows the answer. And of course, he does.

Bruce means only to agree. What comes out is altogether different. "My father...was a tall man."

Harvey nods, as if this were a logical response. "Thomas has blue eyes."

"All babies have blue eyes. Or so I've read," Bruce answers, and Harvey's grin acknowledges everything Bruce has been unable to say.

 

 

 

  
{200 words}

 

  
Thanks to Chi for some helpful chat. :)


End file.
